


That Guy (EXO VER)

by exoexolexoexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanHun, EXO - Freeform, M/M, dance, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoexolexoexo/pseuds/exoexolexoexo
Summary: Kim Jongin, the main dancer of the “EXO” dance crew looked at the thin, slender guy that sat across from him a mile away.





	

 

 

Kim Jongin, the main dancer of the “EXO” dance crew looked at the thin, slender guy that sat across from him a mile away. As he put his towels and change of clothes in his bag, he still could not keep his eyes away from him. He had seen this guy for more than a month now but they still haven’t talked nor were they ever been introduced to each other. Not that he cared, he wasn’t the sociable type.

He had noticed that the guy always looked at Chanyeol, his friend as well as a member of their crew and wondered if the two were together. They would always go home after practice and from the blush on the guys face, Jongin confirmed it, though he wasn’t really sure.

When everything was perfectly packed, Jongin threw the bag over his shoulders, ready to leave the practice room and go home. His other crew members had already left since they had part-time jobs.

It was only him, Chanyeol and “that guy” in the room. Chanyeol was also packing his stuffs and the other guy was helping him though there wasn’t really any need.

As Jongin looked at Chanyeol to say ‘bye’ for the night, Chanyeol stopped him for a favour.

“Jongin, could you please stay here with Sehun for a while?”,

“Why?”, Jongin asked.

“I need to go out. I will be back in like 15 mins. Please, Jongin. I cannot leave the guy alone here!”

“What?! Why don’t you just take him with you?!”, Jongin did not want to be alone with someone he barely knew and for 15 mins? That was just too long for him.

“Jongin, please man”, Chanyeol begged. Jongin was not going to agree.

“No Chanyeol—“

“Sehun! Come here!”, Chanyeol asked the other guy to come. He put down one of Chanyeol’s dirty shirt and walked towards them.

“Sehun, this is Jongin. He is our main dancer and Jongin, this is Sehun.”, Chanyeol said, smiling.

Jongin gave Chanyeol an irritated look.

“Hi, Nice to meet you Jongin.” Sehun smiled in the most purest way.

Jongin could not help but be drawn to the man. He had seen this smile so many times in the past months but this smile was always directed towards Chanyeol and sometimes, with no fault of his own, he would feel so jealous at Chanyeol.

“Sehun, Jongin will keep you company for a while. I just have some errands to run. I will be back in 15 mins, ok?”

“Hey!!”, Jongin yelled but it was too late. Chanyeol had already gotten his bag and left.

Jongin looked at Sehun, not knowing what to do or what to talk about. He noticed that the other man was probably as awkward as he was. He could see the guy looking left and right, his hands were not staying still and he would occasionally bite his lower lips. Jongin found it very very sexy.

“So, umm Sehun, how do you know Chanyeol?”, he asked, swallowing hard. He didn’t know what to talk about but this was one question that had always lingered in his mind.

“He is my —neighbor, we are neighbors and we studied in the same high school.” Sehun answered his question without even looking at him once. He was hoping the guy would look at him once while saying that.

“ohhh”, was all Jongin could say and then the space was filled with awkward silence again.

 _‘Damn! This is what I hate the most!’_ , Jongin thought. He swore he would kill Chanyeol tomorrow.

“Ho—how long have you been dancing, Jongin?”, Sehun asked.

“My whole life. I love dancing and I would love to become a professional one day.” He said, smiling. He had the most beautiful smile but the sad thing was, he rarely smiled.

Sehun didn’t know but he had been staring at Jongin the whole time when he had flashed that rare smile of his. Jongin turned his head towards the other man and when their eyes met, Sehun immediately turned away.

“ahh”, he swallowed, “That’s great! Wished I could dance like you too. I always watch you guys perform on stage and you guys look amazing!”

Jongin gave out a nice laugh. Sehun was surprised and Jongin himself was surprised at his own reaction.

Why did he laugh like that? He had never done anything like this before.

“I—I have never seen you like this before”, Sehun said.

‘Me too’, Jongin thought. Why was he so open and free in front of this guy?

Sehun was someone who he had just come to know but somehow he felt like someone he had known for a long time. Like a long lost friend that you can be comfortable and be yourself whenever they were around.

“What do you mean by that?”, Jongin asked, gaining his senses back.

“I mean, I thought you were like the type that did not show much reaction.”, Jongin arched an eyebrow at that and Sehun panicked.

“No, I mean, like you are always quiet and you barely smile but right now, you are doing all that. I just think, it’s refreshing to see you like this.”, Sehun smiled at his own statement.

Somehow, Jongin loved seeing the guy smile. He looked so beautiful.

“How long have you been watching me?”, Jongin asked as a joke. Sehun seemed to know a lot about him. “Are you one of my stalkers?”

Sehun blushed red. Jongin was kind of taken back by the reaction.

‘Why is he blushing?’, He thought.

“I—I would lik—like to call myself a fan and not a stalker!”, he managed to say even though he stuttered. He looked so sassy saying that.

Jongin liked it. This guy was making him feel things he has never felt before. This new feeling was very interesting to him although he didn’t know what it really was.

“Well, ok th—“

Chanyeol barged in surprising both the men.

“Sorry guys! I took so long!” Chanyeol said making a pouty face.

“Chanyeol, thank god! It’s already been 45 mins since you left. Where did you go?”, Sehun asked, worried but all Jongin could think was, ‘Has it been that long? I never noticed.’

But then something occurred in his mind.

‘How did Sehun know that it had been that long?’ And what did that “Thank God” mean? Was he so uncomfortable being with Jongin that he had been praying for Chanyeols return?

Jongin felt a little hurt. He had been having so much fun right now and he had also cursed in his mind when Chanyeol came in. He didn’t know Sehun felt otherwise.

Chanyeol was handing Sehun a warm beverage he had gotten from the vending machine and he took another one out from his pocket and handed to Jongin but he politely refused.

“Well, I need to leave. It’s getting late. Good night!”, he patted Chanyeol’s shoulder and bowed slightly at Sehun, flashing his forced smile.

The other two looked at each other. They sensed something was wrong with Jongin but both kept it to themselves.

Sehun looked confused himself. _‘He was just smiling so much right now. What happened?’_.

Chanyeol on the other hand was worried if he had made Jongin angry by leaving him with Sehun for too long. He had said he would be back by 15 mins but he was 30 mins late.

 

“Thank god you were here Sehun”, Chanyeol said.

“Why?”, the other man asked.

“Well, I think I was spared from death since you were here!”, what Chanyeol didn’t know was that Jongin was hurt by the other man’s action and not by his.

Sehun laughed at his reply.

“Can we go now?”, Sehun asked.

Chanyeol moved towards Sehun and gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Of course, babe!”

Sehun blushed and punched Chanyeol on his stomach.

“OUCH!! That hurts!!”

“You deserved it, you devil!”

 

 

**Please check out my other fics :)**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> Many have asked me and I just want to say this, I have another account that I use for my BTS fics and its bpl1414. I specifically made this new account so I can edit my other works and make them into exo fic so that exols can read it.   
> I am a trash for both BTS and EXO. Let us all live in peace and love our boys. No hates for them please :"<  
> I hope you all will show me the same love and support I get from my other account.   
> Thank you! :)


End file.
